Cuando Regreses
by Claudia Rodriguez
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento poderoso, pero cuando no se confieza a su tiempo, puede ser muy devastador, porque las ocasiones jamas regresan.


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

CUANDO REGRESES

Mi corazón palpita con violencia. El viento glacial sacude mis cabellos y enfría cada vez más la angustia que siento. Mi respiración se vuelve más irregular con cada segundo que pasa; temiendo lo peor. Siento como si mis esperanzas se desvanecieran. Cada segundo me parece una eternidad. Mis ojos están al borde del llanto. No estas. No apareces victorioso, como yo te espero.

A pesar de estar rodeada de personas me siento sola, sin la certeza de que sigues vivo todavía. En mi mente trascurren los recuerdos de apenas unos días atrás; de cómo te conocí, de cómo te pedí ayuda… de cómo me enamore de ti, sin ninguna explicación aparente.

Lo peor para un corazón enamorado es existir sin la certeza de que la persona a la que ama esta bien, pero siendo tú un Caballero de Athena, es natural de que tu ausencia sea para siempre. Me duele; me lastima como no tienes idea el pensar que tú jamás regresaras y que yo que quedaré sola. Más sola que ahora… Soledad, ese sentimiento destructivo que desquebraja mi corazón, que destroza mi alma, que me hunde cada ves mas en el desconsuelo.

Pero me alienta el pensar que si tal vez tú regresaras… te quedaras para siempre.

Mi mirada cristalina recorre con pesar el lugar en el que estoy. El paisaje glacial parece haberse paralizado. Creo divisar entre las sombras una silueta. Tal vez mi subconsciente me juega una broma, pero creo reconocerte entre las sombras. Mi corazón palpita enloquecido, mis labios se abren ligeramente para gritar tu nombre, pero me contengo, aterrada.

Ahí estas: te ves cansado y lastimado, pero sigues de pie. Tu mirada de esmeraldas me mira llena de esperanza y triunfo. En tus labios hay una sonrisa que logra descongelar mi espíritu. No necesito preguntarlo; hemos ganado. Atrás de ti, vienen tus camaradas, los Caballeros Dorados. Todos comparten una sonrisa, felices porque pudieron cumplir su misión de salvar una vez más a este hermoso mundo.

Mi corazón se emociona y alegra a la vez. No puedo contener las ganas de correr hacia ti, pero me contengo antes de abrazarte. Te miro por unos segundos, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

De pronto, la alegría desaparece.

Han completado su misión. Es momento que regresen a su descanso eterno, si se le puede llamar así. Pero se preocupan de dejar desprotegidos a los Caballeros de Bronce, que a muchos kilómetros de aquí, luchan otra sangrienta guerra. Pero la esperanza no se acaba, y reciben ayuda divina para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Uno a uno, veo como se despiden los Caballeros Dorados. Todos se van con una cálida sonrisa, de compañerismo, de amistad pura, felices, por luchar por el mundo que Athena protege, sin temor al horrible castigo de los Dioses que probablemente les espera. Sus cuerpos se desvanecen en el viento como si se tratara de un espejismo. Siento que no podre contener más tiempo mi llanto; ver a cada uno de esos valientes guerreros irse con la satisfacción de que cumplieron su objetivo, renunciando así a su vida, es desgarrador. Uno a uno, se van para no regresar.

Solo te quedas tú. Mi respiración se detiene por completo. Me miras con una calidez que no puedo describir. Trato de articular palabra alguna, pero no puedo. Bajo la mirada apenada, me siento estúpida. Estúpida por no poder gritarte de una vez que quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre…

No te queda mucho tiempo. Tengo que decir algo ya, sea lo que sea. Alzo la mirada en un arrebato de valor, pero antes de que pronuncie alguna palabra, colocas en mi cuello el preciado collar que tu hermano Aioros te dio. Sonríes al contemplar el rubor en mi rostro. Me dices con palabras cálidas que lo conserve, como un recuerdo.

No entiendo por que haces eso, pero siento como una calidez entibia mi espíritu. Tomo con cuidado el preciado objeto, como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal. La despedida esta cerca, puedo sentirla. No puedo soportarlo más, y me arrojo a tus brazos, sin importarme lo que piensen tú y los demás. Solo sonríes ligeramente, y dejas que te abrase. Puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo a través del frio metal de tu armadura. Mis sollozos son cada vez mas fuertes…No quiero, no quiero aceptar que te alejes de mi. Mi corazón se acelera, y alcanzo a articular un débil sonido

—Aiora, yo…

El viento glacial sacude mis cabellos ligeramente. El silencio es abrumador y vacio. Cuando alzo la cara para mirarte… ya es demasiado tarde. Tú ya no estas conmigo…

Mi cuerpo se desmorona. Caigo de rodillas, sobre el frio hielo de Asgard. Siento el dolor mas profundo que nadie se puede imaginar. Lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin control y sin detenerse.

No pude…No pude decirte lo que sentía en el momento en el que aún estabas conmigo. No pude… Fui una estúpida. ¡Que mas dá lo que todos pensaran! ¡Debí decirte cuanto te amaba cuando aún podía, sin temor a que me rechazaras!... ¡Debí decirte cuanto te amaba cuando aun estabas aquí!

Pero quizá, cuando regreses…

Mis lágrimas se desbordan con más violencia. No puedo dejar de culparme, de sentirme estúpida, porque las ocasiones jamás regresan. Las palabras que no pronuncias cuando debes, nunca mas podrás volver a pronunciarlas, porque el tiempo no espera… nuestra vida es un simple segundo en la eternidad, es tan efímera, que no podemos dejar que el miedo a no ser correspondidos nos impida decir lo que sentimos, que haga que las palabras no salgan de nuestra boca; que los hechos no demuestren los sentimientos que se albergan en nuestro corazón; porque las personas, el tiempo, y el lugar no vuelven… no regresan nunca…

Pero quizá, cuando regreses…

Y eso es lo que mas me duele… mi propia estupidez. No puedo aceptarlo… no quiero aceptarlo… ¡Yo quería que vivieras! ¡Yo quiera que te quedaras para siempre a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara! ¡Yo quería verte sonreír siempre!...Yo quería que… fuéramos felices juntos…

Pero, quizá cuando regreses…

—Aiora, yo… te amo…

Y la triste verdad es que… tú jamás regresaras…

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola :D

Ya se que están pensando que debería de actualizar las otras historias que tengo pendientes…

La verdad, no soy fan de esta pareja, pero cuando vi el desgarrador final de Alma de Oro, no pude evitar las ganas de escribir esta pequeña historia, que opino que a muchos les ha pasado, querer decirle algo a una persona a la que amas, pero por miedo no lo haces, y cuando te de das cuenta, es demasiado tarde. :'(

Pero bueno, dejemos la melancolía, y espero y les agrade este pequeño cap., muchísimas gracias a los lectores y también gracias por sus reviews. Saludos :)


End file.
